Seat assemblies, such as vehicle seats, often include a generally horizontal seat bottom and a generally upright seat back. Each of the seat bottom and seat back usually includes an underlying structure, a decorative covering material, and a foam bun or cushion between the structure and covering material. The foam cushion is softer than the underlying structure and is intended to provide a comfortable seating surface for a seat occupant. Such cushions may be configured to compress when the seat occupant is seated. Foam density, thickness, composition, and porosity may affect the overall feel of the seat. Traditional foam materials, such as polyurethane foam, are thermoset materials and may pose end-of-life difficulty with respect to dismantling and material recycling.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0088061 describes a seat assembly with a collapsible cushion support assembly disposed on a seat bottom frame. The collapsible cushion support assembly is configured to support a seat occupant when not collapsed. The seat assembly is configured so that the cushion support assembly collapses to a location closer to the vehicle floor when the seat back is folded down over the seat bottom to reduce the overall height of the folded seat assembly.